User blog:LeotheFox/Attack on Zeppelin ~ Chapter 4.
Yeah. Read other chapters here. Resume of Last Chapter. In the last episode of Dragon Ball Z chapter, Banana City got destroyed by a rush of Ceramic Bloons and Unknown Bloon. The group of monkeys got thrown far away from the city, and Nathan, while trying to find the other monkeys, starts being chased by a DDT. Dark Dirigible Titan. Australia, Generic Field of Genericness, 11:04. Current BGM: None. Benson: Ugh, what're we gonna do now? *sees Nathan running scared to the group* Hm... is that Nathan? Why is he so scared? Sullivan: Lemme see... *looks with NVG* OMFG A DDT! Benson: DDT? What is that? Sullivan: Lemme pull the Bloon Almanac out of nowhere... *takes a book with a icon of a Red Bloon and a Blue Bloon* "Dark Dirigible Titan (DDT): This blimp has bomb resistance, ice resistance, sharp resistance, and invisibility due to its gray camo pattern. Moves at very fast speed and is not very tough, but can smash most monkey armies easily.". Benson: Holy s***. 0_o Nathan: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Current BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room. Sullivan: I'm the only one who can attack the DDT, and me and Nathan are the only ones who can see him. Nathan, you distract him while I try to shoot his propellers and wings. Benson and Natalia, just try to survive. *Natalia creates a force field around herself and Benson. The DDT starts chasing Nathan, while Sullivan is climbing a mountain. The DDT hits his nose on the ground, throwing some dirt on Nathan. Sullivan, at the top of the mountain, shoots and destroys one of the DDT's propellers. The DDT is now slower. Sullivan: I'll try to help Benson and Natalia... *fills the gun's pipe with dirt, and then shoots at the DDT, covering him in dirt so the DDT is now visible* Natalia: Now I can do something! *stops doing the force field* Benson: Meh, since DDT has sharp resistance, I'll just distract him as well. *Natalia then throws a Intense Magic bolt at the DDT. Sullivan destroys the other propeller, thus making the DDT slower than a Blue Bloon. The DDT starts climbing the mountain Sullivan is in, so Sullivan goes down, and shoots one of the DDT's wings. Natalia shoots another of the DDT's wings, but it didn't destroy much. Benson and Nathan throw a boomerang and a shuriken at the DDT, and he starts seeking them. Nathan and Benson go into different directions, and the DDT gets confused. Natalia and Sullivan destroy 2 of the DDT's wings, and Nathan comes behind the DDT and grabs one of his wings. The DDT tries to move, but with a low speed, he can't escape from Nathan. Nathan: What're you gonna do now? Heh. DDT: Argh! *still trying to escape* Nathan: Wait, if you're made of steel and bomb-resistant materials, how can I hold you in the air with only 1 hand!? DDT: Oh yeah. *awesomeface* *escapes* Nathan: Uh, well. *The DDT tries to run away, but Benson, Nathan, Natalia and Sullivan all strike the DDT's back part at the same time, destroying all of his wings. The DDT is unable to move. DDT: ...s***. Unknown Bloon: *appears out of nowhere because nobody cares to the time-space laws* Nerp. *teleports the DDT to who-cares-where* Nathan: ... Benson: ... Sullivan: What? Nathan and Benson: WHAT THE F*** IS WITH YOU!? STOP CHASING US FOR ONCE, HECK!!! Unknown Bloon: How about no. *notes something* Um... s***. ???: Finally I found you, godd***. *points katana at Unknown Bloon* ~To be continued.~ Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics